Where Have All The Cowboys Gone?
by Succoria
Summary: Sequel to Dark Eternity: Strife is roaming around the Earthen realm after the apocalypse and runs across a human that is still very much alive. She begs him to take her with him so she won't be alone any more, so he does...
1. Chapter 1

Where is my John Wayne?  
Where is my prairie sun?  
Where is my happy ending?  
Where have all the Cowboys gone?

Where is my Marlboro Man?  
Where is his shiny gun?  
Where is my lonely ranger?  
Where have all the cowboys gone?

-Paula Cole

* * *

Guns in his hands, he made sure they were ready to fire as he aimed around every corner he had to cross.

Strife wasn't one to always follow orders but he had been slightly curious at what the human world looked like at its end. He didn't really have an opinion on the human race but from the bodies he had seen so far he wasn't impressed.

He made it to a country area where it was most likely less populated before the apocalypse even came, slowing his horse down so he could take a look at the scenery.

The sky above him started turning dark indicating a storm was on its way. The thunder was gentle and quiet for now but he could tell the storm would be a violent one once it reached his location.

The masked man found a farm house and decided to investigate. He wasn't sure why but something inside was telling him to search the place. Usually he would ignore that little voice in his head but something about this place seemed promising.

He jumped down off of his horse and stepped up onto the front porch. Of course, the door was locked but he could've cared less. The glass in the top half of the door was easy to knockout so he could reach in and unlock it. Once inside he took his guns out again.

Unlike the places in the cities, this place was being lived in. There was no dust anywhere, there was a bed area made out of blankets and pillows in the corner that still had body heat on them and he could smell someone, a human, alive.

A click of a gun was heard behind him.

"Who are you?" A feminine voice said.

Strife turned around to see a skinny woman with long blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. Her lime green eyes held rage and fear.

"How did you find me?"

The rider rolled his eyes behind the mask, "I was minding my own business, exploring the human world to see if I could find anything valuable and the cities were full of shit. Found my way out here, saw this place, and thought 'What the hell, I can check it out.' I had no idea there would be a human in here... One still living, anyway."

"Exploring the human world? Are you on drugs or something?"

"No offense, darlin' but the drugs in the human realm can't get a Nephilim high enough to do shit. So no, I am not on drugs."

The woman held the gun down with a confused expression on her face, "Wait, what?"

"From what I've seen, your pretty little self just might be the only human left in existence." He said, turning around and walking out of the house.

"Wait!" She called after him, "You can't leave me here! I've been trying to find other survivors for the past two months! You're the only other thing I've seen that's... Fairly normal."

Strife stopped walking and shifted his gaze to the ceiling with an annoyed sigh, "I'd invite you to come with but you were mean to me." He said with a sarcastic pout, "You put a gun in my face. That's not a very friendly thing to do, you know."

"What? Okay, I'm sorry! Just... Just don't leave me here by myself..."

"You'd willingly trust a man you just met?"

"I'm at the point of insanity, so yes."

He turned and looked at her with a glare in his eyes as if he'd draw his guns and shoot her any second. Then without warning, he answered.

"Okay." He said with a care free tone and a light shrug, his eyes easing up on the harsh stare.

The blonde almost fell to the floor, this man was freaking crazy with some kind of mood swings!

"You comin' or not?" He asked and she grabbed her bag and took off out the door behind him.

Seeing a demonic horse outside was not what she was expecting once she left the house. He climbed up on it and looked at her with his hand out.

She hesitated.

"You're insane enough to trust a man you just met but not enough to get on a horse with him?"

Still, she hesitated, pulling at the bottom of her black spaghetti strap shirt then after a moment of comparing pros and cons on the situation she took his hand and allowed him to help her up in front of him on the horse.

"Maybe we can beat the storm to the bridge that should still be standing up ahead. Can't have a pretty little thing like you getting wet on me..."

She ignored his comment and the way he said it but forgot all about it when a loud thunderclap echoed through the sky, making her jump.

She should've known better than to leave with him when a storm was coming up, she hated storms! Ever since she was a child she was terrified of them.

Strife seemed to sense her discomfort so made an attempt to get her mind off of it, "You never told me your name."

Again, she hesitated before she spoke in a shaky voice, "Claire."

"Alright, Claire. We're almost to the bridge."

Once they made it there it had started pouring rain. Before she could see the lightning streak across the sky again Claire ran under the bridge and sat near the top where it was bone dry. Strife jumped down from his horse which stood at the bottom of the bridge where the water was. The rider himself made it to where Claire was curled up at. He tried to ignore the short blue jean shorts she wore that revealed how long her legs were.

"Why are you afraid of storms?"

"Long story." She hugged her knees tighter to her chest. She wasn't quite ready to share personal details with this man.

"Fair enough."

Strife reached up and gripped the mask on his face, pulled it off then shook his hair to get the rain water out.

Claire looked at him and felt the fear from the storm go away. He was beautiful with pale skin and perfect yet manly features. It was then she actually noticed how much taller and muscular he was, more so than normal guys. He had a thin goatee the same dark color as his hair.

"What was your name again?"

"Strife."

* * *

**Note**: Made Strife look like a more gothish/cowboy version of Joe Manganiello just because I've always pictured him looking like that, sometimes I picture him with the facial hair, sometimes without.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when she woke up her head was laying in Strife's lap as if he were a pillow. Claire felt his fingers stroking through her hair and once she realized who she was with she jumped up.

"Don't touch my hair!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist. You smell really good."

"Don't be a creeper, man."

"Not a man, I'm a Nephilim."

Claire reached in her bag and took out a bottle of water. The sun wasn't shining, it was cloudy but it was hot and humid. She just knew another storm would come up later.

Strife was checking over his guns, making sure everything was working perfectly. He also decided to check his other weapons just to be on the safe side. His blades were sharp, guns were loaded.

A splash caught his attention and he turned around to see Claire's clothes on the cement beside the river. Soon after the splash she popped her head back up out from under the water.

"What are you doing?"

"Bathing, what's it look like?" She ducked back under the water for a few seconds then came back up again before swimming back to the cement area and she just stared at him, "Turn around."

"Why?"

"Because I want to get out."

"Should've thought of that before you got in, darlin.'"

Claire began to pout, ignoring the ripples in the water behind her. Without warning she was pulled under.

"Claire!"

She managed to keep a hold on the cement area of the bridge, allowing Strife to grab her by the wrist and pull her out. A large demon came out with her, it's claws around her waist. One shot to the head took care of it and he pulled Claire out of the water and into his arms.

"Son of a bitch!" She gasped against him.

Strife just smirked behind his mask, "Someone as pretty as you shouldn't use such ugly words. It's not becoming."

"Bite me, dough boy."

"Just say where, darlin.'"

Strife did show respect and didn't look at her once he helped her up and she threw her clothes back on.

"Sorry."

"For what?" He asked.

"I saw water and was desperate for a quick bath."

"I'm not complaining." He jumped up on his horse then helped her up, "So, what's your story? Where were you when all of this apocalypse went down?"

"At a bar..." She said, clearly ashamed, "I should have listened to the 'four blood moon warning' the preachers were talking about."

Strife had a feeling most humans would ignore the signs, he couldn't say he was surprised. But he could tell she wasn't giving anymore details for now so he dropped the subject.

The two were quiet for a long time until they made it to another city. After entering she pulled out a gun and aimed at every corner. When a demon jumped out, she shot and saw it had no effect on the creature.

Strife calmly took out his gun, shot the demon and it fell down dead, "I got this, darlin.'"

They kept going and made it towards the middle of the city when Claire saw a store and jumped off the horse, "We're going in here. Now."

She ran in and the rider followed, ready to help her with supplies. At least he thought he'd be helping her with supplies until he stepped into the store.

"Claire, this is a clothing store."

"Yeah...?" She said, looking through some shirts on the hangers.

"Really?" He asked but thought silently, 'Females will be females, even after the world has come to an end...'

So he stood against the wall, arms crossed. Waiting, he saw that this city didn't have many demons at all. After what seemed was a few hours, Strife sighed and yelled through the store, "Can we go now?"

Claire stepped out of the dressing room with combat boots on and a button-up, blue jean tank top dress that had a black belt clasped around the waist. Her hair was down, the blonde waves bouncing over her shoulders when she moved. She wore big hoop earrings and a pair of sun glasses which he thought was a bit pointless but he said nothing. Mainly, because he couldn't help but think how sexy she was. He couldn't help but think of how he had never been with a human before, either.

"Yeah, yeah. We can go." She grabbed her bag after grabbing several accessories and walked out, "Can we leave the city now? Its to cramped with all the buildings..."

"Country girl, hm?"

"Hell yeah."

"Hehe, yeah. We can leave."

Quiet thunder sounded through the clouds above them and she moved closer to Strife without even noticing.

The horseman thought the fear was rather childish but he was sure there was a story behind it so he didn't pick on her for it. Before it could become worse, Strife had the horse travel towards the nearest back roads to find shelter for Claire.


	3. Chapter 3

They were on some back roads that led to a trail in the woods. The path had been untraveled for some time judging by the way the grass had grown up over it.

The storm seemed to be taking its time forming so Strife took his time and searched to get Claire somewhere she'd feel safe at.

After ten minutes they came across an open field with three houses in the middle, not far from each other. Strife went here and the two of them went for the coziest one.

Inside, the place was obviously owned by a redneck at one point in time with the deer heads mounted on the wall. A gun cabinet which Claire took full advantage of, grabbing extra weapons for herself.

She went into the kitchen and opened the cabinet to discover tons of alcoholic beverages. Unopened bottles of rum and various types of liquor, Claire squeaked happily and grabbed them all then brought them to the living room where Strife had decided to camp out through the storm and most likely the rest of the night.

He took off the mask and tossed it onto the coffee table in front of him. The rider allowed himself to slouch down lazily on the couch. When Claire walked in with an arm full of alcohol he raised an eyebrow.

"You've got to be kidding."

"Nope!" She opened the biggest bottle of rum and offered him some.

"Ah, what the hell. Its not the shit I'm used to but its still something." He took the glass she poured full for him.

"Oh, yeah! That's right, I forgot. You're not human." She giggled, downing her first glass, "You're a necro... What were you again?"

"Nephilim."

She rolled her eyes then took another sip from her cup after filling it up again, "So you aren't human yet you're here on Earth instead of your home planet..."

"I'm from another realm."

"Whatever, same difference."

She finished her glass and poured another.

"Maybe you should slow down."

"Maybe you shouldn't be a pussy and keep up with me." She shot back at him, starting on another cup full.

Strife admired this woman but was worried about her now at the same time. She was going through the bottles of rum like they were water. Human drinks never really had an effect on him but he drank every cup full she gave him anyway. Maybe he could distract her before she gave herself blood poisoning...

"So, why are you afraid of storms?"

Maybe that would make her slow down on the rum.

"Its kind of stupid."

"Tell me."

She looked at the liquid in her glass and sighed before she started talking, "When I was little we lived in an area most humans call 'Tornado Alley' in the central United States. An F5 tornado came through and killed my father and brother, leaving my mother and me trapped under the rubble of our house for almost forty eight hours."

Strife watched her down another cup.

"My hips were pinned down by a beam and my mothers legs were crushed together. She had to end up getting her arm amputated in order for the firefighters to get her out. I remember how everything hurt so bad, I thought I was going to die for sure."

She stopped talking and just stared at the glass, flashbacks replaying several times in her head. Strife felt sorry for her, suddenly. She had been through such a traumatic experience and was clearly damaged from it.

She lifted the dress up over her hips, revealing her white panties which he tried not to stare at but she pulled the side of them down enough so he could see a jagged scar tracing her lower hip area.

"The beam had a big nail hanging out and it stabbed into me. All I could think about was trying to get out so I squirmed so much which made it slice into me. It became infected a few hours before they pulled me out but with proper care and medicine it was cleared up rather quickly."

Strife hadn't noticed this when she was in the river bit then again he was concentrating on killing the demon before she pressed herself against him.

Claire looked at him as if silently asking him his story and he broke down, telling her everything of the Nephilim and the Charred Council which he was sure he'd get hell for later.

After he finished, she just stared at him with no emotion on her face.

"So... You're not on drugs?"

"No, unfortunately."

"Maybe we should find some!"

"Maybe you should sit down before you hurt yourself." Strife pulled her down beside him on the couch when she stood up, nearly falling back down in the floor.

"We should do something together." She said, pushing her lips to his chest in which he pulled her away from him and looked her dead in the eyes.

"You're drunk and unable to think clearly. If I fuck you it will be when you are sober so you will remember every single detail."

"W-what? But..." As if on cue she fell against him, passed out.

Strife could sense she was pretty messed up but she wasn't in any danger as long as he kept an eye on her. The thunder cracked through the sky loudly after she fainted so she wouldn't have to worry about being afraid. He took her combat boots off, noticing how small and cute her feet were. After putting the boots near the couch he unbuttoned the top part of the jean dress she wore and undone the belt so she'd be more relaxed. The sunglasses she had pushed onto her hair was put next to his mask, as were her big hoop earrings.

While she was asleep he did allow himself to rub his hands up and down her long smooth legs. He could only imagine the grief his eldest brother would give him if he were here.

He thought while she slept and the storm went on. He didn't really have an objective when he came here, he was just fucking bored as hell and wanted to see the human realm. After he explored and found everything he thought he could find that was valuable to sell to Vulgrim he'd planned on leaving. He wasn't expecting to find a human, though.

Vulgrim would've taken the last human without a second opinion if he'd offer her to him but now he felt attached to her after hearing of her past. Strife rolled his eyes, he never got attached to the females (and sometimes but very rarely males) he had been with! He didn't even know how to take care of a human... But he couldn't leave her here alone...

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Note**: Autocorrect is ruining my life beyond belief...

Lyrics belong to Metallica.

I don't own Darksiders.

* * *

"Oh, crap... What the crap did I do last night?" Claire put a hand on her head with a pained expression.

"Morning, beautiful."

"You're so loooud..."

"Well, who's fault is that? Not mine."

She was so not wanting to hear his smartass remarks right now. She looked over herself and gasped, "Oh, God! Did we do it?!"

"No."

Claire narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure?"

"It's like what I said last night, darlin.' When I fuck you, it will be when you are sober because I want to make sure you remember it."

She blushed at his choice of words and buttoned up her dress rather quickly. After looking around she saw the bathroom and ran to it to get some sort of privacy.

Strife let himself sit back down and closed his eyes. Nephilim didn't need much sleep like humans but every now and then a cat nap was nice. But his light cat nap turned into a somewhat deep sleep.

I can't remember anything  
Can't tell if this is true or dream  
Deep down inside I feel to scream  
This terrible silence stops me

He heard singing and knew he was asleep yet he couldn't force himself to wake up. It was dark, he couldn't see anything but he could hear.

Screams were heard from a distance but they sounded muffled as if he were underwater. Curiosity got the better of him and he felt himself in the dream stand up and attempt to walk through the darkness.

Being the Badass he is he refused to hold his hand out in front of him and he moved towards the sound.

Now that the war is through with me  
I'm waking up, I cannot see  
That there is not much left of me  
Nothing is real but pain now

Turning around from the direction he came he saw a white light like one would see in a tunnel. He approached the end where he hesitated. The screams were coming from the other side and something about the screams seemed painfully familiar.

"Nut up and go through the damn door." He told himself.

But once he stepped through a sudden pain erupted through his chest.

Hold my breath as I wish for death  
Oh please God, wake me

Before him, played past events. He saw himself with his brothers and sister killing the Nephilim. He had never felt anything about the situation until now.

Back in the womb it's much too real  
In pumps life that I must feel  
But can't look forward to reveal  
Look to the time when I'll live

Everything seemed to be in slow motion, especially when he looked down beside him on the ground and saw one of his female mates. She was suffering, gasping to air but the blood was filling her lungs slowly restricting how much she could take in.

Strife had been the one to shoot her in the chest. He had been sure she had died quickly but now. Her eyes looked up at the sky and tears fell from her eyes.

"We were wrong..." She muttered, "S-Strife... I'm sorry-!"

Fed through the tube that sticks in me  
Just like a wartime novelty  
Tied to machines that make me be  
Cut this life off from me

The blood filled her lungs and she was unable to summon enough strength to roll over for it to drain out so she drown. When she was gone he kneeled down and picked up her hand, it was still warm.

His eldest brother was always the one who regretted killing off the Nephilim, Strife had never felt anything at what had they had done. Not until now, at least.

Now the world is gone, I'm just one  
Oh God help me  
Hold my breath as I wish for death  
Oh please God, help me

He didn't even remember this Nephilim's name yet they had spent many nights together. The rider forced himself to step away from her body after reaching down and closing her eyes. Still the slaughter continued before him and all he could do was watch.

When committing the act he had felt nothing, so why now?

Darkness imprisoning me  
All that I see  
Absolute horror  
I cannot live  
I cannot die  
Trapped in myself  
Body my holding cell

Strife ran back towards the darkness he had came from but it was no longer there. He searched for it desperately but it was gone. All he saw were the dead bodies covering the entire area.

His legs almost gave out and he took one of his guns and gazed at it. He looked around once more for the darkness, trying to force himself awake but it was still no use.

He held up one of the guns to his head and pulled the trigger..,

Landmine has taken my sight  
Taken my speech  
Taken my hearing  
Taken my arms  
Taken my legs  
Taken my soul  
Left me with life in hell

Strife woke up with a jump, breathing hard. Once he remembered where he was he managed to calm down and looked beside him to see Claire brushing her long blonde hair, singing to herself quietly.

"Hey, you alright? You kind of freaked out just now..."

He had told her what had happened before and he really didn't feel like talking about the nightmare. His mask was forced back on and he noticed she had all of her clothing and such things back on.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure."

He walked outside, thankful for the mask hiding his face. When he helped her up onto the horse in front of him he forced his feelings away and managed to forget about the nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

"So this is where the party people go for... What again?"

Claire giggled at Strife confusion, "Spring break!"

"...Its a beach."

"Yeah..." She kicked off her combat boots and put them in her bag before walking out on the soothing sand where she took the time to stop and bury her toes, "Have you never been to a beach?"

"Not in the way you're thinking, darlin.'"

"Come on, then!" Claire grabbed his hand and forced him to the ocean with her under the pier. To his surprise she started taking her dress off.

"What are you doing?"

"Skinny dipping! Have you never done that either?"

"Not in the human realm..."

She threw off her bra and panties and ran into the water, yelling for him to follow.

The pier itself gave them cover and there were no demons around so he gave in and pulled off his armor and clothing along with his mask. He stepped into the water and approached Claire where the water reached her chest, reaching only to his waist. His arms wrapping around her caught her off guard.

When she turned around she wasn't expecting him to have such a nice muscular body. There were several scars but she found them sexy. He saw her staring and pulled her against him.

After their time together when she was drunk she began to feel something for him but she tried to hide it. Whenever she got close to anyone she'd lose them but it was really hard to concentrate with his muscular body against hers.

"You remember what I said?"

"Y-yeah..."

A screech caught their attention and Strife pulled the human against him, backing behind one of the pier's beams.

"Damn demons..." He picked her up and went back to the sand where the waves were very shallow, not even ankle deep. He placed her on her back and laid over top of her, his teeth attacking her neck.

She sighed happily and moved her head to the side so he could have better access. His hands traveled down to her chest while he trailed his tongue across her shoulder, up her neck and to her mouth where he kissed her passionately.

Her hands pulled at his waist, bringing him closer to her which only caused him to snicker, "Impatient are we?"

"Yes..."

He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand. His eyes looking into hers lustfully, he growled, "Be a good girl and you'll get what you want."

His lips attacked hers again, loving the way she moaned into his mouth.

She writhed beneath him as her body heat rose, desire surging through her veins on a more intense level, this made even the Nephilim pause.

Just as Strife started to wonder at the frail creature beneath him a screech split the silence making the air seem to quiver. A curse left the male's lips as he turned his face, looking for the creature who so rudely interrupted them.

Clair pouted some as Strife eased the preasure of his body on hers, though after a call from a demon like that being pinned under someone didnt seem like such a great idea.

"Get dressed," Strife murmured, removing his body from hers to do just that. He was sure of himself, but that didn't mean he wasn't greatful for the sharp scent of salt water that helped mask the human scent, or the noise of the waves that would drown out murmured words.

Clothed and alert the two peered out from their defensive place beneath the pier.

From the sky dropped a huge creature, wreathed in ash as it breathed as a forge prepared to make a sword would. The horns on its head twisted down as if they were made to protect it's jaw. Massive clawed hands clutched a mace, beady eyes made of smoldering coal searched those shallow shadows and found what they sought.

A new bellow roared from the creature, its leathery wings went from steadily beating to folded close so it could plummet toward Strife and Claire.

"Really? You'd think they'd learn not to mess with one of the four horseman." Strife aimed and shot, hitting the beast in the shoulder.

He shoved Claire behind him in an attempt to protect her when it smashed into the ground in front of them.

"Strife..."

"Stay behind me."

A frown marked her features as the beast got up, it seemed that being shot only made it mad. Forward it lumbered, heavy club like arms making it top heavy with the shorter legs. It was surprisingly fast for its size, taller than Strife by ten feet and twice his width, still Strife didn't seem to be concerned.

He pulled the trigger again aiming at the demon; knee cap, liver, and other shoulder is where he shot, diagonally across the body.

Claire watch with horror on her face as the beast kept charging, limping, but still moving.

Strife barked at the human, "Run!"

She didn't move.

"RUN!" He bellowed as he charged and tackled the demon.

Claire bolted like a nervous horse, away from the danger, she didnt want to leave Strife, but survival was more important. She ran up the sand dunes and glanced around until she found a little beach shop which she ran into, hiding at the back of the store.

As much as she wanted to help him out, she had seen before that her bullets had no effect on the demons. So, she figured the best thing she could do was to stay out of the way.

She could hear the shots from Strife's guns outside.

...

Now that Claire was safe Strife focused on the being at his mercy.

"You little cock-blocker! I'll slaughter you!" Strife growled as he launched himself over the demon, he twisted mid air just above its head. The creature turned its face to follow the horseman and was greeted with a double tap to the skull.

Turning around and making his way to find his human (did he really just think that?) the demon fell onto the sand behind him. Of course, he didn't look back being his usual badass self.

He sniffed the air, catching Claire's scent which he followed into the little beach shop.

Claire had ended up looking through the stock of the store while she waited, not that there was a lot, but there were a few things that had been hidden away and unnoticed.

As much as she wanted to take the sun tan lotions and perfumes with her, she had to remember that the demons could smell things like this in a heartbeat. She did grab a light purple sundress and stuffed it in her bag with a pair of thong flipflops that matched. She had room for it, after all.

"Having fun?"

She jerked her head around, not having heard him when he walked in. His footsteps were so quiet.

"Yes, I am." She smiled at him, "Found a new outfit that fits in my bag without taking up much room!"

Strife rolled his eyes, girls would be girls.

World falling down and all, he supposed he could not deny her a few simple pleasures like a new outfit. Strife was blood streaked now, after tackling the demon, it made Claire look him over slowly. The realization of a few things really hitting her.

He is a Horseman, He is powerful, He is made to keep the balance.. And she.. She was a human. What would he ever really want with her?

She looked to the floor, making sure her bag was shut well, and taking a moment to clear her face of emotions.

She didn't think Strife noticed, but he did. That pleased air she had had a moment ago evaporated and now it was as if someone had let a draft into the room.

Claire stopped herself from sniffling, she knew she'd have to be left behind once he had to return to whatever realm it was he said he came from.

"Okay, we can leave now." She said, looking up with a smile.

Strife was glad of his mask for the moment, it hid the worried creases on his face, how odd that he cared. That made ~him~ realize something too.

He didn't speak yet, but he nodded and moved to the door. Just as Claire breached the thresh hold, Strife spoke, "Darlin', I .."

Whatever it was he was going to say was lost. It was as if someone had told time itself to slow down. Claire turned back to look at him when he said 'darlin' without a second thought.

A hammer swung aimed at her head.

The edge clipped the back of her skull with a force that knocked her down, blood appearing immediately. Strife watched all this, feeling as if he was fighting taffy to move forward, he couldn't move fast enough.

He managed to catch Claire just before she hit the ground, one arm holding her close as the other drew a gun, aiming and shooting the demon with out hesitation.

"Claire!" He looked down at her, gently yet quickly looking over her head. One thing he remembered his brother, Death telling him was that head wounds on humans bled a lot, even wounds that weren't that bad.

Her heart was still beating, he could hear it while everything else seemed to be far away and under water.

But he could tell this one was severe. Panic consumed him, "Wake up, darlin.' Stay with me, open your eyes!"

Claire's eyelids fluttered, she heard him but couldn't do anything. Pain, confussion, and exhaustion swamped her. She just wanted to sleep.

"Claire!"

He couldn't tell anything from the tons of blood going everywhere. Adding pressure to it was the only thing he really knew to do.

"I need help... Who can help me?!"

"S-Strife?"

"Claire!"

She reached up a weak hand and gripped his arm. Her eyes were off focus and she seemed dazed.

Who could help? The question was like a lead weight in his chest. No humans.. Demons were a big no.. He still needed help. He tried to keep the panic from his voice.

"I'm here darlin'," He sweapt back some of her hair from her face.

"Stay awake, darlin.'"

He picked her up and carried her back inside where he found a small first aid section. The only thing he saw that could really help her was a box of white bandages.

They'd have to do until he was able to find help. Then he remembered a hospital about a mile back. Surely he could find something that could help her there.

"Fury..." He thought of his sister...

"Please... Don't leave me." She closed her eyes, the sun too bright for her.

Strife wrapped her head carefully with the bandages he found, being careful with how tight he wound them. He didn't respond other than, "It will be alright."

He needed time to make a choice. The blood, demons would smell it and taking her along would mean slower travel.

The thought of leaving her made him ache inside.

"I won't leave you," he finially replied.

Outside, something crashed hard into the ground throwing debris and dust everywhere, including into the shop where he had Claire in his arms.

He pulled one of his guns out and aimed towards the entrance.

"Well, that's a lovely way to greet your sister."

"Fury! That was fast..."

"I sensed my brother needed help, you expected me to be slow about getting to him?" She looked at the body in his arms and gasped, "Is that a human!?"

"Yes."

"They're all supposed to be dead!"

A weak laugh came from the woman in Strife's arms, "Country girl... Can s-survive anything..."

"Apparently..." Fury looked back to her brother, "You called me here to help save a _human_?"

"Please, Fury..."

The female rider stopped, hearing the desperation in her brothers voice. She hadn't known for him to have emotions of any kind other than anger and lust. This was a shock, she had to help him now...


	6. Chapter 6

Fury went to kneel by her brother, scowling slightly at the tiny form.

"Tell me what happened," it was a demand, giving him something to do while she examined the frail human.

"Demon... Snuck up on us... She took a hammer to the head." He said, not looking away from Claire who was fading in and out of conciousness.

Fury's long-fingered hands moved the bandage and poked delicately at the wound, seeking to find fragments of bone, or a crack.

The human woman would flinch with quiet whimpers when the rider's fingers touched certain areas of the wound but she didn't jerk away like Fury had expected her to do.

"We need to find better medical supplies." She said, more to herself than to her brother, "The stuff here isn't going to cut it."

"Where?" Strife asked, determination settling into his very being, "There is a hospital not far from here."

Fury glanced to his face, then back down to Claire, "That should do, bring her."

Riding with Fury at his side with her whip was making it easier at taking out the demons that stood in their way. They made it to the hospital in no time but the real question was where they needed to go in the hospital.

"Didn't you read anything about the humans and their culture in Death's collection of books?"

"I don't read very often, you know that."

"Yes, I do. You were always to busy with your head, or your tongue rather, up somebody's ass if you were killing things for target practice." She looked at the signs on the wall, pointing to different areas, "This way, the right-wing."

They made it down several dark hallways, surprised at the lack of bodies they found in the rooms and such places. Claire would be relaxed in Strife's arms until a wave of pain made her tense up with a pained whimper. He was starting to worry even more until Fury pushed open a door and nodded for him to sit her down on the operating table.

"Clean bandages and dressings, it's going swell but the humans have things called ice packs for that." She rambled through the various cabinets and drawers of the room.

"Strife?" Claire opened her eyes and looked up at him, her slurred speech filled him with fear.

"You're okay, darlin.'"

"Hold her up." Fury commanded, sitting down with various supplies.

It took about an hour but Fury had the wound stitched closed and confirmed that the skull was still intact but the brain had been shaken.

"Try not to let her fall asleep."

"You know all of this how?"

"Death's library of books include things on humans, Strife. You should try reading more." She glared at him, "We should stay here until she is strong enough to walk on her own."

Strife took Claire to the attached bathroom of that room to clean the blood from her hair as best he could. With the wound closed he could clean it as long as he used a sponge, dabbing carefully so he would not aggravate the damaged skin any more.

Fury frowned at her brother observing his diligence and the care he put into this tiny female. It made her think a great deal about how her brother had changed.

Strife carried Claire from the bathroom in search of a clean bed, a relatively clean one. He discovered one, three doors down from the original room they had occupied. Carefully he stripped Clair of her clothing and laid her on the bed, tucking a blanket around her so she wouldn't get cold.

Fury lounged on the door frame watchful, making sure Claire stayed awake. The human's eyes shuttered under the lids, and would flickered open as she fought to stay awake. Fury thought idly how strong this fragile race was when it came to their own will.

But the way Strife was acting...

"Are you in love with this human, brother?"

"Yes."

No hesitation, this shocked her even more.

He had been thinking about it, just as a fancy at first, but today had really solidified the fact for him.

He loved her.

"What do you plan to do then?" Fury asked.

"I have no idea." He said, unsure. Then he shook his head and the Strife she knew as her brother came back, "I guess I'll just have to wing it."

"Like you always do?"

"Hell yes." A gleam in his eye gave away that he had an idea, one that was most likely going to cause trouble, "I have an idea."

"Son of a bitch, Strife..."


	7. Chapter 7

Claire whimpered shifting slowly, it made the conversation between brother and sister pause. She was coming around better than she had since Fury arrived.

"W-what happened?" She asked, looking at Fury then back up to Strife.

Fury Looked to Strife and stepped forward to explain. "You were attacked, you took a blow to the head. Do not move too much."

Though she was conscious ever since the attack had happened, she clearly couldn't remember anything in between now and then.

"Claire, meet my sister Fury. She saved our asses."

Claire looked at Fury and held out a hand. Fury, not used to human customs, just stared at it.

"Fury, humans shake hands when they meet someone new." Strife laughed, "You read those books but somehow skipped over that? Even I knew about that."

She took Claire's hand in hers and shook it, glaring at her brother.

"Claire, would you like to come with me to my home realm?"

"Is it safe?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"Yes, it is."

"Then yes, please! Anything to get away from constantly having to hide, scavenge, and sleep with my back to a wall..."

Strife stroked her hair back behind her ear, "You'll be safe with me."

"Then when can we leave?"

...

Strife was managing to get to the location of the realm's entrance with jarring Claire's brain even more. When they jumped through the portal, she became dizzy and let herself lean against Strife.

"This'll be fun." Strife said, waking Claire back up. She hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep.

She looked up and saw what she assumed was a temple of sorts. It was gigantic! Surely it stretched for several miles and the area was protected by demonic yet angelic creatures.

Claire was Mesmerized by the sight before her, she still kept her green eyes on it when Strife helped her down off the horse.

"This place is... Scary beautiful..." Strife lifted her face so he could look into her eyes.

"Consider this by our new home."

"But... Its huge! How am I going to not get lost in this place?!"

When he opened the door, only then did she realize how big _i__t_ was.

Then her eyes saw the inside...

It was strangely beautiful with a lot of room. Candle chandeliers hung from the ceiling and skulls decorated the railing and walls where the stairs were. Gothic styled furniture in the place looked comfortable and there was a fireplace in the far corner of this room.

"Death is going to kick my ass for bringing a human here."

"No he won't." Fury said, "He has a human, too."

"What?!"

The female rider chuckled at her brother's reaction, "Remember when he was gone for so long? He was with her."

"I've never seen her..."

"Because you never go to his section of the haven." She looked at him, "Remember? Because you thought it was boring. You have to be careful, though. When Death feels the need he will take her on the spot. So, knock or you'll get an eye full."

Strife couldn't help but feel slightly hurt, "You never told me this before?"

"You never asked." Her eyes rolled in annoyance, "His human has been there for a while. He put a spell on her so she wouldn't age. He loves her and wants to be with her forever. Its some what sickening."

Strife snorted behind his mask, not believing her. So, he began to make his way through the dark, candle-lit halls to see for himself.

...

Death was standing in his sanctuary, sharpening his scythes, when Strife walked in. The eldest of the four horseman didn't seem to acknowledge his brother's presence.

"Strife, is this your brother?"

Now that was a voice he didn't recognize.

Death looked up and made eye contact with Claire, who squeaked quietly and hid behind Strife. He said nothing and Strife couldn't read his expression which was starting to creep him out a bit.

"Death..." He almost stuttered.

"Strife." He looked at his little brother with an unreadable expression, "Your human is wounded and weak."

"Well, thank you for stating the obvious."

Without any warning a head popped out from behind him, looking over his shoulder.

"Maybe I can help?" Her voice was kind and soft.

She jumped up, her long black hair flowing over her shoulders to her thighs. The low cut, black spaghetti strap shirt she wore matched her black Tripp pants which laced up with black ribbon on the sides. Her black pyramid spiked belt went well with the outfit, matching up with her black toenails on her bare feet and the long black fingernails on her hands.

"My name is Jovanna."

"Uh... Claire."

"What happened?" Jovanna asked, leading her to sit down so she could look at the wound on her head.

"Damn demon jumped me and hit me with a hammer."

Her fingers gently undone the bandages and her hands moved her hair away from the stitched up wound ever so softly, "Its healing but it needs to be cleaned and properly bandaged."

Death looked to his brother, silently asking how the hell he ended up with a human.

Strife found he could say nothing so just waited for Claire so they could go elsewhere and be alone.

Fury knocked on the door and stepped in, looking around until her eyes fell on Death. She approached him and asked to speak with him privately. A request like this was unlike her so he agreed and they went outside.

"Strife... I think he changed when he found this female."

"Changed? Him? Hard to believe."

"He is in love with the human he found. He mentioned that you had some sort of ritual so they can be together forever or something..."

Death watched his sister and saw that this wasn't a joke. He wasn't sure what to think but he looked back to when he found Jovanna. She had been the only one with the ability to see him. It was only after that when he discovered how much he needed to help her. Now here she was.

"I'm not sure I will be able to give this new girl eternal life as I did with Jovanna." He said, "I do not love her, Strife does. There needs to be a connection between the two so he would be the one to perform the ritual."

"So what's the problem?"

But Death shook his head, "Strife will not want to do the ritual after he realizes what he has to do."

"What is it that he needs to do?"

"Mortally wound her."


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: **This chapter might be a bit dark, just a warning. Some crazy M-rated stuff in a flashback with Death and Jovanna. Can't say I didn't warn you. Thank you, Lena for helping meeee!

* * *

Strife watched Jovanna clean and rebandage Claire's head, listening to them talk to each other.

He couldn't help but notice that Jovanna was to beautiful to be fully human...

"Strife, you alright?"

His head shot up at hearing Claire's voice, "Yes. I'm fine, darlin'"

"So," Claire looked up at Jovanna when she started wrapping the new bandages around her head, "You and that Death guy look perfect together."

"I could say the same about you and Strife. Are you two going to be joined as mates in the ritual, too?"

"Wait, what? A ritual?"

Jovanna laughed, "For humans it is a little more complicated but its kind of weird."

"How weird? Crazy, demon sacrifice, weird?"

"More like insane, vampire sex, weird."

Strife listened to the two of them and tried not laugh.

"The pain was horrible but when I looked into his eyes, all I saw was love and the pain seemed to ease up."

Claire looked up at Jovanna after she finished wrapping the bandages, "What did you have to do, exactly... In this ritual, anyway?"

"Uh... Well..."

...

_Jovanna nervously sat down nervously in the pentagram that had been drawn on the floor, candles at each point._

_Death stood over her and looked down. The mask he wore seemed to glow in the candle light, though all she noticed was his eyes; as gorgeous as ever._

_"Are you certain?"_

_"I am." She exhaled a shaky breath, "But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid."_

_He kneeled down and took off the mask, pressing his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. With their lips still locked together in that sweet kiss he would carefully lay her down, his hands starting to wander and remove her clothing. He tugged at his own clothes, having to break the kiss. Finally they laid in the middle of the start bare bodies pressed together. _

_He cupped the side of her face with one hand as his other wandered down to brush over her sex, she relaxed some, letting her legs open wider for him. He stared down to her, watching her face for any negative reaction. He saw the nervousness that she was trying to hide, but more than that he saw the love she held for him._

_The candles wavered in their holders, the shadows they cast grew for a moment making her shrink with fear and uncertainty. Death whispered in her ear words of love and comfort to soothe her worries. When she was calmer once more the silence of a big decision to be made hung in the air._

_"I'm going to ask you one more time. Are you certain? This is powerful black magic."_

_"I want to be with you forever, so yes. I am sure." Jovanna said, looking into his eyes where he saw fear but also love and trust that it would be alright._

_Knowing she was nervous Death was careful to keep his rougher side put away, it wouldn't do for this to be a traumatic thing when she was already so nervous. Gently he started, teeth grazing her neck while his fingertips skimmed over her body. Investigating her curves and the bone protrusions of her ribs and hips. Slowly his lips moved wandering down to her breasts to lightly aggravate her nipples to increase her arousal. It worked, she gasped from the attention to the sensitive flesh he took the moment of distraction to push into her, still being gentle even though he wanted nothing more than to continue as he normally would. She shivered at the feeling of him filling her up, it was always incredible._

_Jovanna moaned, a quiet encouraging sound that rose from the depth of her throat. Death had to clamp down on his self control, the noises she made always drove him crazy, normally he would increase his speed but not this time._

_Instead of the normal romance, this time there was important work to be done, so he pressed deeper into her. She began to squirm in protest but he held her tight, murmuring softly, trying to comfort her as he reached her cervix. Blood started seeping from her depth, dripping slowly as Death tried to keep her calm._

_Her face leaned into his hand, forcing herself to relax in his embrace._

_"I love you, Death."_

_"Jovanna.." Death hesitated unsure what to say exactly, so he just repeated the words, "I love you, too.."_

_Tears spilled from her eyes as he spoke those words, he was taken aback for a moment but recovered leaning in to her face. She went to wipe them away, though he caught her wrist and delicately lapped the salty liquid up with his tongue. It made her cry more, a bit overwhelmed by it all. The pure emotions, the pain she had to endure, and yet a voice whispered in the back of her mind 'it is worth it'._

_He thrust into her more quickly, the pain of it making her cry out, the pleasure making her moan. His motions lubricated by her blood. He glanced at the athame the would pierce her heart. He laced his fingers through hers so both their hands were intertwined, carefully he stretched her arms out to match two of the points on the ritual's base. His inky black hair fell forward over one of his powerful shoulders as he checked to make sure they matched. He looked down into her eyes as he summoned skeleton hands to restrain her wrists where she had placed them. _

_A mild panic rose in her chest knowing what was coming. He hesitated slightly, one hand wrapping around the dagger's handle drawing it closer as his free hand stroked her cheek, leaning in he kissed her deeply, full of passion. His tongue pressed into her mouth making her gasp one last time before one quick motion brought the blade into her side, between her ribs. He withdrew himself from her so she would be able to heal._

_ The sudden feeling brought a stunned stillness to her, Death felt the tight and twisted pain in his chest. He had caused her pain, and now he hurt. He whispered to her dying body._

_"It is nearly done, now on the edge of the world of the deceased, you must take my blood into you. Return from the realm by the power of the Horseman with you and be healed." Death removed the dagger and used it on himself, slicing his palm open to let the fluid of life drip into her open mouth. "Drink, and return to me my love," Death urged softly._

_Cupping his hand he let the blood drip slowly, till she came round enough to drink well. He let the dark fluid flow down into her mouth, watching intently to mind how much she got._

_Once he was sure she had taken in enough the pentagram started to glow, a slow steady light that increased as she started to transform. He held himself over her with his elbows, fingers stroking through her hair while the blood took effect. Jovanna laid on the floor silent and even though she didn't move the skeleton hands didn't let go. _

_Her hair gained a shine as her skin remained pale. She shifted slightly in Death's hold as her canine teeth sharpened slightly and the stab wound healed, the muscle and flesh weaving back together just as her cervix did. _

_Death put a gentle palm against her cheek, thumb stroking the skin, "Jovanna?"_

_"Ugh... I hurt..." She gasped, leaning up to meet his lips with hers._

_Her eyes opened and Death saw they were brighter with more of a supernatural glow._

...

"And... You two still kept having sex after all that?!" Claire asked with wide eyes.

"...Maybe."

Strife snorted a laugh behind his mask, not wanting to hear about his brother's sex life. But this was the ritual he had thought of, though he had no idea it involved such a gruesome act.

There was no way he could ask Claire to do such a thing. Immortality wasn't that special, anyway... Was it?


	9. Chapter 9

"Strife, did you ask Death about the ritual?"

"We're not doing it."

Fury raised an eyebrow at her brother, "What changed your mind?"

"After hearing what I have to do. I'm not fucking somebody in a pentagram then killing them. Death can do it, no problem. I can't."

Strife walked away with anger in his eyes. Sure, he had feelings for Claire but there was no way he'd be able to do such a thing. He was surprised to hear that Jovanna had agreed to do the ritual with Death.

But the two loves each other and she wasn't your normal every day human.

"Strife?"

Of course, the one person he did not want to see right now.

"Are you okay? You seem... I don't know... Irritable."

Strife turned to Claire and saw her in the sundress and flip-flops she had taken from the store. Her hair was down, hanging over her slender shoulders. It took him a second to remember how to speak, "I'm fine..."

Claire came closer to the horseman and trailed her fingertips from his chest armor up to his mask where she slowly took it off. He tried to hide the emotions on his face but she saw them, being able to read his eyes.

She stood up on her tippy toes and pulled his head down to here, placing a soft kiss against his lips.

"Claire, other than your incident with thunderstorms and the bar you never really told me about your life."

He was curious about the way she lived before the end of the world. Though he wasn't sure why, he had to know for some reason.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"You have any other lovers?" He asked.

The emotion in her eyes turned into a depressed shade, "A few."

"Anyone I should be jealous of?"

Her stance turned into a self-conscious one and she looked as of she'd run away at any given second. Strife knew something bad had happened for her to act this way and while he desperately wanted to know what it was, he didn't want to upset her.

Blue her eyes looked up into his for one second before they shot their gaze back towards the floor.

"N-no. You are the most gentle, respectable guy I've ever been with."

"Care to tell me about it?" He traced her upper arm with gentle fingers as he asked.

"All of my boyfriends beat me and hurt me every chance they got. What else is there to tell?" Her arms wrapped around Strife's waist and her head lay against his chest, "Everyone I've tried to love always hurts me in the end. That's why I have such strong feelings for you. Not once have you tried to strike me."

The rider's arms embraced the human and held her as close as he could manage. Anger rose within him wanting to find the souls of the heartless bastards that hurt her and make sure they suffered in eternal torment.

"I love you, Strife."

"And I love you, as well."

"Can we do the ritual thing Jovanna and Death done?"

Strife tensed and she looked up into his eyes, questioningly.

"I- I can't..."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to hurt you..."

The blonde human pulled him down and Nuzzled his neck, "I want to spend forever with you..."

"How about you spend the night with me then tomorrow morning we decide."

"That'll work."

...

In his private quarters, the shadows from the candles danced on the walls around them.

Back in the human realm, he had promised to fuck her while she was sober so she'd remember every detail of it. But she was sure even if she was drunk she'd remember his talented skills. The way he moved his hips when he entered her for the first time, she felt hardly any pain despite his large size.

"Damn, you're tight..."

She couldn't respond with anything other than a moan. His hands were everywhere, as were his lips. He thrusts in and out several times before stopping with a wicked grin.

"D-don't stop!"

"You'll have to beg, darlin.'"

She gasped, "Strife... Please! Please! Please!"

"How bad do you want it?"

"Please, Strife... I've never..." She trailed off, looking ashamed.

"You've never... What?"

"I've never had an actual orgasm before! Please don't stop, this feels amazing!" She screamed.

Being with abusive, self-centered boyfriends she had never been able to finish. She'd tried getting their on her own but it never worked.

"Is that so?" Strife's grin turned into a sinister one, "Do you trust me?"

"W-what?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

Before she knew what was happening, he'd tied her arms to the stone headboard of the bed and blindfolded her.

"S-Strife?!"

"Trust me, darlin.'"

She couldn't see anything and all of her other senses were going insane trying to sense what he was planning.

Death had done this with some of his past Nephilim love interests, Strife had walked in on it happening a few times when they were all younger. Ever since, he'd wanted to try it but never really had the patience to actually take the time to do it.

His mouth reached her breasts, taking one nipple between his teeth while the other hand playfully pinched the other. When he switched she felt the sudden urge to hold him against her chest but he pulled away and tightened the restraints around her wrists.

He pulled her legs apart and ran his tongue straight to her clit, putting a finger inside her gently before moving it in and out. Her moans became louder upon adding a second finger.

Claire moved her hips and tugged at the restraints holding her wrists. Strife moved his fingers to her nub and trailed his tongue to her personal juices so he could taste her.

She was deliciously sweet and her moans were making him even harder.

"S-Strife! I want you inside me when I come, pleeease!"

He sat up and pulled her legs over his shoulders before entering her again. Strife leaned down and bit her neck, sucking on the skin to leave his mark.

It didn't take her long before she came. He loves the sound of her voice calling his name and it caused him to follow her in a powerful climax.

They lay in each other's arms and finally Claire looked up at her horseman with a gentle smile, "We're doing the ritual."

Strife nuzzled her hair and chuckled.

"Whatever you want, darlin'."


	10. Chapter 10

A few months passed by and Claire had gladly taken part in the ritual to be with Strife.

After learning of Jovanna's ability to control energies around her she always made sure to avoid the other woman when she was angry.

Lately, she seemed rather distant.

It wasn't until Fury left to go back to the human realm when the other couple knew what was going on.

"Fury, what the hell is going on? Why are you leaving?"

"Our 'sister' in law is pregnant with Death's baby and the council is completely fine with the situation!" She spat, "Being part of the four horsemen, he is becoming soft."

Strife laughed at his sister, adjusting the mask on his face, "This child is going to be a psychopath..."

-End-


End file.
